rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaltheorn Stormsage
22 September 2013: No image yet, bare with me folks Kaltheorn Stormsage is a relatively young Shen'dralar, male, slightly shorter than others of his kin, travelling the world. He seeks a greater purpose than to simply live in Dire Maul, within the Arthenaeum all his life, studying magic. Being 182 years old, an age considered almost embryonic in the ranks of the society of the Highborne of Eldre'thalas, and the Darnassian night elves. He is considered rather inexperienced with magic or the art of arms, and is known to be wary of his surroundings due to the acknowledgement of said lack of skill. It should be noted that as he is of a younger breed of highborne Shen'dralar (even though the social stratification with said name is non-existent), he displays less physical traits characteristic of older highborne that had any connection with the well of eternity, and a slightly lesser affinity to magic, although his slightly superior mental focus somewhat makes up for this one, of his many faults. He is intelligent and scholarly nonetheless, and continues to study magic and swordsmanship whenever the opportunity arises, as he walks trough the world, seeking to reconcile himself with this strange new world, that had always lied beyond the walls of Dire Maul, and the tall bookshelves of the Arthenaeum, from whence he was prohibited to leave, even if just for a trip to the courtyard. He constantly seeks knowledge of his surroundings, as well as guidance from those he can connect with, always with a bit of wisdom that is, perhaps, too mature for his age. His skills are comprised mainly of a decent, yet still small, knowledge of the arcane, and limited knowledge of swordsmanship. He practices the arcane art of transmutation, thought to him by his mother from a young age, and prefers a finesse and agility-centered dualistic form of melee fighting, wielding, two shortswords. Personality Kaltheorn is an intelligent individual, as is expected from those born under the wing of a "caste" of Highborne. Belonging to said caste, it is to be reckoned that he has an inherent skill with magic, however lesser, as he had not fed trough the well of eternity. Ultimately, however he didn't, and still doesn't focus too much in the kindling and enhancement of his arcane prowess as others of his kind are said to do. One of the traits that most defines Kaltheorn is his wary and attentive behavior. Since he chose to hit the road and discover the world of Azeroth, he has been exposed to what he believes is, an unprecedented amount of violence and pain, which has left him distrustful of other people and generally anything he doesn't know quite well. This has encouraged him to focus a bit more on ways to protect himself from any danger that may lie ahead. Stormsage can also be quite calculative, as well as manipulative, when he sees gain in picking up those traits. Those who know him well have heard rumours that he once pinned two older Shen'dralar he labeled as "Misanthropic Apes with a Superiority complex as inflated as their Stupidity" in the Artaneum against each other trough words alone, just the hinder the typically posh Highborne that lived around him in Eldre'thalas. He also displays an above normal mental focus, even for those of his kin, a trait much appreciated within the culture of the Shen'dralar. Being calculative and rational, Kaltheorn Stormsage is always careful to analyse any situation, any data, anything really, that he can analyse, just to be sure he's never wrong (Although his powers of perception are not always infallible, as he has committed errors to date) when he makes a choice. As a very rational person, He is also free of any prejudice any of his brethren have towards anything, admitting that, if there is anything or anyone worth shunning, said action will depend on his judgement of said entity, or actions. His rational behavior also reveals a concealed drop of wisdom in his personality. He is also a bit socially disconnected, seeing as he has never had too many friends. He is often seen alone in whatever place the roads take him, reading or in deep thought. Although he doesn't admit it, maybe because of a latent pride that may come imperatively with the Highborne, or just because he is shy, he would indeed like to have someone to connect with, to talk with, someone for him to tell of his exploits, philosophical ideals, theories and ideas. Story Kaltheorn's story is a simple one. No triumph, no dark past; a clean slate, for an elf who walks the world, as others have done. One hundred and eighty-two years ago, in the fallen city of Dire Maul, or, as the elves that reside in it care to call it; "Eldre'Thalas" after the city of old that once stood there, a baby is born, protected by the walls of the Arthenaeum, the safest place for the highborne within the ruins, safe from ogres, looters and other beasts. The night elven spawn was brought into the world and named "Kaltheorn Stormsage", bred selectively to excel in his studies of magic, as all generations of highborne have been. He was born to Ahlanir Stormsage, his father, a renowned enchanter and natural philosopher; and his mother Neralah Winterleaf, a transmuter, from whom he learned the basics of transmutation. His parents taught him well at a tender age, always aiming to teach their son a rational way of thinking, with critical and lateral thinking. As he grew he began to show exactly said traits, and an inexhaustible curiosity and wanderlust, which would drive him to seek out the wonders of the world and all its knowledge. As he grew, so did he mature, a lot faster than others of his kind. That however resulted in further seclusion from other people, specially those of his age, as he tried to learn the ways of life and arcane on his own. A manipulative nature also sparked within him. One he kindled often, and used, not with ill intent, but most of the time, for self gain. When he needed a book or a scroll, he knew what to do. When he was in trouble, he knew what to say. And this particular skill saved his hide countless times. Acknowledging this, he has, ever since, striding to preserve his eloquence. Highborne in the Artaneum.jpeg|Highborne in the Artaneum WoWScrnShot_061610_182023.jpg|Dire Maul feralas08.jpg|Dire Maul 100602_pic4big.jpg|Dire Maul After long and arduous years of study and training, he looked trough the fractured columns and broken walls of Dire Maul, towards the open world, of which he had only learned from books. It was not long before his curious nature settled in his heart as he constructed a new goal for himself: To explore. Explore the wide fields of green and see the animals, all things he had to learn about, and then endure the thought of knowing that he could not leave the safe place of study of his kin. He set his gaze upon his brothers and sister who fought the various threats in Dire Maul. The ogres were a constant nuisance, as they would regularly attack the Arthenaeum. He would carefully look, when he could sneak out of the Great library, the Arthaneum, upon those who fought said brutes with much attention, as he analyzed the behaviors of every one, and their techniques in battle, with most interest, In a fashion very characteristic of his personality, no doubt what helped shape traits, such as his curiosity and calculative mentality. If there was one thing that connected him to the outside, was the demon the Highborne had imprisoned in Dire Maul; Immol'thar. He would many times sneak into the area where he was imprisoned, where he could find others of his kind siphoning the energies of the beast, with one man behind all the operations: Prince Tolthedrin. He came to know of the intrigue and politics, of his home. The opinions many people had. Some liked the idea of having a constant source of power, from the fel of a demon, yet other, few Shen'dralar, resented the idea, remarking upon the old days of the sundering. Kaltheorn's parents were part of the minority, constantly reminded him not to seek power beyond reckoning, in the bowels of evil's heart, such as shadow and fel. Four years before the events of the cataclysm, when he still resided in his old home, It came to him as a surprise, when people of the outside came storming through the fallen stone gates of the once well known Eldre'thalas. Soldier and heroes of various races he had only seen depictions of, had come to judge the prince for his actions. Orcs and Trolls, Human and other Night elves made themselves known, fighting each other outside, and fighting his brethren within the city. They had come to put an end to the beast and Tolthedrin. They killed the beasts threatening the Shen'dralar, from the ogres, to the rampant wild dogs, then entering the home Kaltheorn called safe, the Arthenaeum. They valiantly fought the corrupted followers of the prince, and slayed him where he stood. And bravely did they fight Immol'thar, a visage of horror and omnipotent power, omnipresent throughout his childhood. The supporters of the prince were exiled for forsaking the past, as he muttered a phrase that he would repeat many times in the future, almost as one of his mottoes: "Those who forget the past, are bound to repeat it". He saw as the world opened up to him, all these new people, all these new things... And after much reckoning and thought, about what he would do with his future, four years later, with the idea of new opportunities and a world to be known and explored, he was determined to leave, as he had come of age. It was tough, convincing the headmasters of the Shen'dralar in the Arthenaeum, and his own parents, and even himself, but he remembered and defended his wish, and his goals, with great determination, using his knowledgeable arguments and his manipulative ways to finally be able to have his peers grant him his leave. And then did his dream come to fruition, it was no longer a distant goal, hopelessly far from grasp. Kaltheorn hastily packed his things and said goodbye to the dear home, where he had learned and experienced his own world, and from whence he had always peeked into the one outside, and he has been travelling for months, ever since, throughout the great roads of Azeroth! Category:Highborne Category:Mage Category:Back story